Camping has become extremely popular in recent years, and more and more campers are including a campfire as part of their camping experience. These campfires are usually formed using kindling wood, sticks and logs that are available near the campsite or which have been brought along by the camper. The fire is started using matched, paper, flammable liquids or the like, and are quite pleasant once started.
However, there is often a problem with the fire wood in the area or that has been brought along for the purpose of forming a campfire. This problem often revolves around such wood being too damp to burn in a continuous and unattended manner. The campers must continually tend to the campfire to keep it burning, thus inhibiting the full enjoyment of the camping experience.
Still further, many campsites make use of local wood unlawful for campfires. If the camper has failed to bring firewood, he will not be able to have a campfire at all. This is an inconvenience at best, and a problem at worst if food must be cooked or warmth is required.
While the art has included several examples of artificial materials that can be used as kindling materials to get a campfire started, such materials are not designed for long periods of unattended burning. Thus, aids such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,270, are intended to simply get another fire material burning and are thus intended for only short burning periods.
The art also includes artificial logs that are formed of pressed boards, chips and the like and are often used in a fireplace to give the visual effect of a fire. While these artificial logs are adequate for such aesthetic purposes, they often are not effective for use as a campfire material since they cannot be adequately controlled once ignited, and often do not give off heat in sufficient and controlled amounts for the purposes of a campfire. Still further, the ignition of these materials may prove cumbersome in a campfire environment.
Therefore, there is a need for an artificial log-type material that can be used in making a campfire, and can burn in a controlled and continuous manner without requiring constant attention, even in wet and damp conditions while still being easily transportable.